extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Icenia
General Information Druidist|culture = Briton (Celtic) (until 300) Welsh (Celtic) (since 300) |tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 410) Monarchy (since 410) |tag = ICN|capital = Ecen (1860)|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 11}} Icenia is a Druidist Briton barbarian tribe located in the East Anglia area, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the barbarians neighbor fellow Druidist countries ( Corieltauvia northwest and southwest) and the waters of Dogger Bank (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) east. The tribe will shift subcultures from Briton to Welsh at the start of year 300, and will reform into a monarchy on the year 410. Icenia will be annexed by Hellenic at the start of the year 43, but will keep its cores until the year 410, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Rome, Kent, Brigantia, Picts, Catuvellauni, Dumnonia, Silures, Atrebatia, Corieltauvia, Elmet Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Breton *** Primary Culture Briton ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If country has Briton as it's primary culture then: *** Change Primary Culture to Breton *** Change capital to Arvor (169) *** Every owned province that is Briton changes to Breton culture Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 410) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Iceni Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** +25.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** Iceni Coinage: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** The Rebellion of 61 *** +25.0% Rebel Support Efficiency ** The Sack of Londinium: *** +10.0% Siege Ability *** +25.0% Looting Speed ** Queen Boudicca: *** May Recruit Female Generals *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Furor Celticae: *** +10.0% Shock Damage ** The Source of Briton Identity: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Iceni Torcs: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Europe countries Category:Druidist countries Category:Briton countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies